Beginning to End Ikarishipping
by Kaichusarus
Summary: 30 of Pokecouples...30 sentences that express the relationship and their life together between the pokemon couple...IKARISHIPPING-DAWN AND PAUL, DXP, DawnXPaul


**Beginning to end**

30 sentences that express the relationship between the pokemon couple...

**IKARISHIPPING -DAWN AND PAUL, P+D, PaulXDawn**

**

* * *

**

**1. Emotions**

When Dawn first met Paul, she felt that he had no feelings, but, actually, Paul just kept them bottled up, in fear of being hurt by the one person he loved.

**  
xXx**

**  
2. Realization**

Even though his tough on his pokemon, he has a soft spot for Dawn and her "cute pokemon."

**XXx**

**  
3. Dark**

When it comes to her, he can only ignore his feelings and keep himself in the dark for so long - which, when it boils down to it, isn't very long at all.

**xXx**

****

4. Phrases

Paul thought the phrase 'love at first sight' was a bowl of rubbish, but when he saw Dawn he decided that it's real.

**xXx**

**  
5. Crash**

Paul kept his feelings hidden to avoid falling, but when he first met Dawn he crashed anyway.

**xXx**

**6. Kiss**

Like most teenage girls the dream of having their first kiss in the rain, and Paul gave her just that.

**xXx**

**7. Stubborn**

"You are the most stubborn man I've ever had to deal with in my life; why did I have to go and fall in love with you?"

**xXx**

**8. Smile**

To Paul, Dawn has the most beautiful smile. To Dawn, she feels that it's her job to make him smile no matter what.

**xXx  
**

**9. Money**

While walking through Vilestone city, Dawn saw the most beautiful necklace, while think 'I could never afford that.' Unknowingly Paul saw her looking at it, and the next day Dawn saw that very same necklace around her neck.

**xXx  
**

**10. Hair**

Paul, much to Dawn's displeasure, likes her morning hair and comments it by saying "It's not that bad."

**xXx  
**

**11. Candy**

Paul learned whenever Dawn's monthly 'present' arrives, she always wants candy and if she doesn't get it, she will become a monster, literally.

**xXx  
**

**12. Date**

In the beginning Paul felt that a gym battle was a date, but after a few beatings from Dawn and some tips for women from Brock, he took Dawn on a date she will never forget.

**XXx  
**

**13. Dance**

Dawn loves to dance with her pokemon, but when she dances with Paul she finds herself letting him take the lead.

**XXx  
**

**14. Ice Cream**

Paul learned that he could never buy Dawn ice cream because of how she has to eat it.

**xXx  
**

**15. Secrets**

After a few weeks of Dawn asking the same questions, he decides she's the only person that he will tell her secrets too.

**XXx  
**

**16. Families**

When the new couple first told their parents that they were going to travel together, Dawns mother warned them to use 'protection,' making them both blush.

**XXx  
**

**17. Friends**

When Ash and company first got the news that Dawn was leaving to travel with Paul they were skeptical, but after they saw how happy she was they decided to let her live her own life.

**xXx  
**

**18. Stubborn**

"You are the most stubborn man I've ever had to deal with in my life; why did I have to go and fall in love with you?"

**xXx  
**

**19. Key**

She was the only person that he was willingly able to open his heart to, even though he didn't know why at the time.

**xXx  
**

**20. Warmth**

Contradictory to what Ash thinks, Paul gives Dawn the warmth that no other man has ever given her.

**XXx  
**

**21. Gift**

On her birthday Paul had no idea what to get Dawn, so he decided her gift was that she could take him anywhere she wanted...but he regretted it when she forced him to go shopping for "happier" clothes.

**xXx**

**22. Protect**

Because of their trainers love for her, Paul's pokemon will do anything to keep her safe.

**XXx  
**

**23. Sharing**

While watching a movie, Paul became frustrated when their was no more popcorn, all Dawn said was, "What's yours is mine, what's mine is mine."

**xXx**

**24. Serious**

When their relationship was at the 3 month mark the decided to take it up to the next step.

**XXx  
**

**25. Easy**

If you ask Dawn when it all began and she'll frown, saying it's too hard to explain; ask Paul, and he'll say it was really quite easy.

**xXx  
**

**26. Truth**

He'd changed from this stoic, empty man into a human being - not because she'd asked him to, but rather because he'd wanted to do it for her.

**xXx  
**

**27. Promise**

After they spent their first night together, he possessively told himself that she will never be with any other man.

**xXx  
**

**28. Real**

After one of their lustful nights, Dawn asked Paul 'Is this real,' while tracing his outlined chest. He replied by pinching her on the but, smirking.  
**  
xXx**

**29. Children**

One day Renji, Paul's brother, brought up the idea of children. All Paul did was smirk and look at Dawn. But Dawn smirk and look knowingly at him. While, she said "I guess I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant... Sorry."

**xXx  
**

**  
30. Wedding**

Before the 'I do's', he was breathless when he saw her walking down the aisle with that all-knowing smile.

**  
xXx**


End file.
